


Kingdom AU: How Dare She?

by love_benverly



Series: Kingdom AU: How Dare She? [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long, Multi, long updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_benverly/pseuds/love_benverly
Summary: As tyranny takes over the land, Princess Beverly must take the throne and give it back to its original owner.





	1. Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU, I hope you enjoy it.

Princess Beverly watched as the flowers withered beneath her and sighed. “One more day”, she said to herself. She was planning to overthrow the tyrant, Lord Samuel, her regent. She was almost old enough to rule, but she couldn’t take one more day of sitting in this damned tower. The princess was going to overthrow him tomorrow, she was certain that the plan was going to work, it had to. She watched as the leaves fell from the trees.

Prince Edward, whom had been adopted by the royal family, stood outside the palace with Captain of the Royal Guard, Captain Tozier. Tozier had became captain of the Royal Guard, not long ago. The Prince and the Captain stood in silence. The Prince asked, “What do you think if the King was overthrown, Captain”? The Captain replied, “Should I give my honest opinion, your highness”? The Captain answered in his slight accent. “Yes, and call me Eddie”. The royal answered. The Captain stared at the prince in shock, “You want me to call you Eddie, but your Highness”- The Prince replied, “It’s okay, I’m no better than you are”. The Captain cleared his throat, “Eddie it is then”.

King Benjamin sat atop his throne, as with his royal adviser, Michael standing right next to him. Benjamin sat in painful silence as the royal adviser kept speaking. “Those are all your duties for today, your Highness”. Ben smiled and said, “Thank you”. The King thought of the Princess from the Kingdom across the land. She had light blue eyes, hair red as fire, and the most beautiful freckles he had ever seen, he wanted to marry her, but he had been told many times it would cause war. The King sat back in his chair, once more.

“The King is a true tyrant, his pathetic rule has caused this land to die, along with the people’s spirits”. The Prince stood there in thought, as he realized that the Captain was right. He said, “Your opinion is very interesting, Captain, I feel the same way”. The Captain smiled, the Prince stared at the Captain before zoning back in. The Prince retreated back in the palace, as with the Captain by his side. 

The Princess woke up to the sounds of misery and despair, or so to put it, the Lord’s tyranny. She walked out of bed and ran to her royal servant, whom she befriend during these long years, Stanley’s room in her nightgown. She smiled and asked, “Are you ready”? Princess Beverly was planning to overthrow the tyrant by revealing his old life as a criminal and warlord, ‘Pathetic’, she thought as if such loyal citizens would ever choose such a evil, selfish, reject as their king. The curly haired brunette boy pulled a stash of documents from under his mattress. The Princess smiled at the sight in excitement.

After her meeting with Stanley, The Princess hurried to breakfast in order to avoid suspicion. She went to her dining room, as given to her by the King. She assumed he only gifted to her, because he didn’t want to be bothered by her presence. Princess Beverly huffed as she watched the cooks set down a banquet. She only ate a few grapes, some pastries, drank some milk and moved on. After breakfast, The Princess hurried to her dresser and told her, “I’ll need to look my best today”. The dresser looked at the Princess confused and then nodded in obedience. The Princess gave a wide smirk.

Stanley ran down the halls in rush, as usual, but this time, it was something important. Stan took quick glances at the walls, which were decorated in gold from a foreign land, lavish chairs and mirrors enhanced in silver. This palace never ceased to amaze Stanley, even though he lived here. The Palace was enormous, as if any others could compare. The height of the ceiling being almost as tall as a giant. Stan reached the Royal Advisor’s room and knocked on the door in a weighed knock.

William woke up to the sound of banging on his door, he rubbed his head in confusion. ‘I thought we could sleep in’, he thought. He walked to the door in a sluggish movement and opened it. “Yes”, he asked with his eyelids draped over his sea green eyes. Stanley pushed him out of the way and said, “Y’know we’re overthrowing the King today”. The boy said in his cockney accent. Then that’s when William remembered the plan.

The Princess walked out of the Royal Dresser’s room in her best dress. Down the hallways of the Royal Palace. Her heels were bothering her, she yelped in pain as the length of the halls progressed. She watched as The King’s entourage pass her, and multiple servants. She grew more weary, as she walked. She hurried to avoid anyone that knew her, which was everyone, and she finally arrived, she opened the door to the Royal Documents room.

The air smelled of dust and bothersome particles, Stanley coughed as he breathed in the air. Stan heard the door creak, and he told William, “Hide the papers”!, in a hurried whisper. William hurried to hide the papers, until he realized it was just the Princess. She stood there in a glamorous dress, face contorted into pain. Stanley asked the Princess, “What’s wrong”? She replied, “These damned heels are so bothersome”. She sat in the chair near the door and took the shiny shoes off.

As William worked and stamped the documents, while Princess Beverly muttered about her very uncomfortable shoes. Stanley asked, “How will we spread the message to the people”? The Princess smiled and said, “I have a plan for that”.

William held the papers in his hand and said, “We’re finished”. The Princess replied, “Get dressed and meet me in the throne room”. Stanley and William nodded.

As The Princess walked down the halls, she saw Prince Miles, the King’s son. She bowed her head, in the same moment he did the same. The Prince was tall, with brown hair, and hazel eyes. His crown stood on his head, slightly crooked. He whispered, “Hello, Your Highness, has my father asked for my presence”? He asked. The Princess shook her head and said, “No, I haven’t seen him”. The Prince said, “Thank you”. As he walked away, the Princess looked in confusion, as to question his sudden thanks. She walked away to the throne room.

Prince Eddie sat at the tiny table in the study. He had always came here, he didn’t know why, but it gave him a nostalgic feeling. He sat there, drawing. It saw it was majestic, in its own way, he sighed before seeing the door open. The Royal Advisor stood there papers in his hand, he said, “Your Highness, the Princess needs your assistance in the throne room”. The Prince asked, “What for”? William looked at him and said, “It’s a private matter”. The Prince looked around in suspicion.

The Prince entered the throne room and the Princess sat on the throne, as she said, “I need your help”. The Prince asked, “For what”.

“I’m going to take the King’s throne”.


	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Princess's plan goes to a close, Eddies emotions almost get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr got deleted so here's my wattpad, @mcjcstic

"What"? Eddie asked in confusion and slight rage. Princess Beverly got up from the throne and replied, "I'm going to take the king's throne". "And I need your help, you're the most popular and socially acceptable member of the Royal Family, right"? The Princess had that look on her face, one that was the cause of destruction. Prince Eddie replied, "What do you plan to do, Your Highness"? Beverly replied, "I'm going to need you to read a few documents to the people, here and there". She said as she muttered incoherent words into the air and said, "That's it"! Prince Eddie asked, "What are you thinking of, You Highness"? The Princess grew an innocent look on her face and said, "Nothing".

"Stanley"! The Princess shouted. The boy ran into the throne room, with a stack of documents in his hands. Stanley kneeled down to the Prince and said, "Your Highness". Eddie blushed, as to Stanley being the first person, (besides the captain to call him that). Eddie was rarely called Your Highness because he wasn't of royal blood. There was another reason also, some envied him, because of his popularity among the people, some being the King himself. No one actually believed the rumors being spread about Eddie since there were so many, but he still couldn't help, but to feel alienated from his adopted family.

He took the documents with a sudden sense of pride, revenge, almost a consuming hunger all at once. None of the feelings were wrong, just overpowering. He grew a grin at the King's soon-to-be replacement, The Princess. He said, "Yes, when shall I start with the announcement, Your Highness"? The Princess nodded and said, "Today, at noon". The Princess walked out with Stanley and said, "The future of this kingdom rests on your shoulders".

Benjamin sat and across from him was the most dangerous person in every land known. He had ruffled dirty blonde hair, a permanent, viscous smirk on his face. King Ben couldn't be alone in a room, with present warlord, Henry the Horrific. Yes, Benjamin sat across from him, but that was only because Henry had barged in without any permission what so ever. Ben clenched his teeth and asked, "What do you want"? Henry leaned over the wooden object and said, "What I want"... He grew a terrible smile and said, "How about every valuable object you have in this palace, you probably won't need it, since you're the King and what not".

Ben grew a cold look. "Absolutely not". Ben said. Henry grew a mocking pout, "Aw, the King doesn't want to give up his treasure". "A man's treasure is his pride, isn't that right, Henry"? The King said. Henry gave the king a look and said, "That's exactly why I want yours". Ben replied, "No". Henry said, "Then I'll call a war on your country". Henry got up from the red leather chair and walked out the door. "And you'd better be ready". He grew a cackle as he left the palace.

Eddie stood on the balcony of the palace, nervous as the royal announcer stood beside him. He fidgeted with the multiple gold and bronze rings on his fingers. "The future of the kingdom rests on your shoulders". He looked down and saw the captain staring at him with starry eyes. He turned away from the promising gaze. Then, the Prince spoke. "People of my Kingdom, I have news". From Eddie's expression, the people muttered among themselves in worry. The prince raised his hands in assurance and said, "It was given to me by the Your Highness".

The captain of the Royal Guard stood in the crowd of people, monitoring any signs of future riots, there had been a lot since King Samuel was crowned, and he heard a voice, "Captain Tozier, the Highness needs you". He darted to see a messenger with a piece of paper in her hands. He read the paper slowly until he replied, "Take me to the Princess".

The Captain was led into a room where the Princess was sitting, multiple portraits surrounding her. The lineage sat in this very room. The Princess fiddled with her glove until the messenger said in her high pitched voice "Your Highness". The Princess sat up and smiled, "Captain Tozier".

King Samuel sat in the dining room, eating everything he could get his hands on. Pastries, fruit, bread, cheese, any delicacy you could think of surrounded the greedy tyrant. He smiled as maids brought to him, multiple beverages. All of the staff bowed down to him. The power never felt so ecstatic, he lived in paradise. Anyone who dared to challenge him would be in brutal anguish. He smiled before he saw two soldiers come into the room.

Captain Tozier bowed to the Princess. She said, "I need a favor". The man replied, "Of course, your majesty". Captain Tozier replied. "I need to send a few soldiers to King Samuel's current location". She clapped her hands. A servant boy with curly, hazel hair entered the room. He gave the Captain a stack of paper. "Look over those documents". The Princess said. The Captain let out a deep exhale of air. "T-the King"? The man said in shock. The Princess matched his blue eyes with her sea green eyes, "Unfortunately, yes".

 

Eddie said, "People of my Kingdom". He raised his arms in the air. The whispers suddenly went silent. "I have come to you with bad news, good news to some". He said as the royal announcer sat multiple papers on his stand. The Prince breathed in and said, "Our King is a traitor". Gasps engulfed the crowd as the prince continued, "He committed over ten thousand deaths documented, in a brutal war crime". Eddie looked at the astonished crowd. "Children were turned orphans, lives were lost, homes burned". He looked down and said, "He killed our former King and Queen". Eddie felt his throat parch and his eyes water. 'His parents were killed by this monster'. Eddie walked away in dread.

King Samuel heard banging at the front palace door. "Traitor, evil devil"! He heard loud and hatred filled insults pollute the air. He looked around as he pointed at the soldiers, "B-barricade the door, now"! The King was grabbed and he tried to wiggle out of the guards' iron grip. "What are you doing, you idiots"! He screamed as he writhed under the stronghold. "You don't understand, do you"? The first guard said. The King looked around in anger and confusion, "You're being overthrown". The second guard said as he smiled.

Princess Beverly rushed down to the sound of banging and yelling. She stood there in shock, 'My plan worked a little too well'. She thought. The Princess saw the King being restrained by the two guards. A smile crept onto her pale face. Captain Tozier looked down and asked, "Where do you want him to go, Your Highness"? The Princess looked down, "Take this traitor scum to the dungeon". Her smile will be the last thing he saw.

Eddie shook in fear, as he saw multiple civilians banging on the palace door, yelling terrible insults. He watched as multiple soldiers came down to the first floor. He ran downstairs to find soldiers guarding the door, and the King yelling bloody murder. He looked around in confusion, "Bev, what happened"? The Princess replied, "He's finally gone".

Eddie felt the remnants of his fear take over him, then the anger, the pain, the hunger for revenge. It was all too much, he decided to take a seat and relax for a moment. God, this was one of the best that could ever happen to him. He smiled, not knowing exactly why. It was the true, filling, feeling of happiness. He knew he shouldn't be happy over someone else's shortcomings, but his emotions were too much.

His goblet still sat there.


End file.
